<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sasha comfort fic by Ocpocky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234148">Sasha comfort fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocpocky/pseuds/Ocpocky'>Ocpocky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort Reading, Heaven, Other, Sasha Blouse Being Sasha Blouse, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 04 Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocpocky/pseuds/Ocpocky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you haven’t watched S4 ep8 don’t read this, if you have I’m sorry and it will get better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sasha comfort fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darkness, that is all that Sasha sees as she walks down what seems to be a tunnel</p><p>“I wonder if I keep going will I find anything to eat,” she ponders our loud.</p><p>Down the tunnel, she comes into the light in which she starts to see people, lots of people and she sees 3 people that are standing in front of the crowd as if they were waiting for her.</p><p>“SASHA!”screams a familiar voice.</p><p>“Wait... MARCO!” exclaims Sasha and she begins running to Marco and sees the other two standing beside him.</p><p>“Commander Erwin, Ymir... wait minute,” she pauses in front of them for a second, “I thought you three died, no I know you three died... so does that mean-“</p><p>“Yes,” Erwin interrupted, “You are... dead”</p><p>Sasha gaped at Erwin, taking in the fact that she died, but of course being the person she is didn’t let that deter her.</p><p>“So, where’s the food at,” she asked </p><p>Marco,Ymir, and Erwin all paused for a second to look at Sasha before Ymir broke out and laughter follows by Marco and Erwin added on a chuckle all while Sasha patiently waited for the answer.</p><p>“Uhm there’s no need to eat anymore so there’s no food here” Marco answered.</p><p>“WHAT, no food what am I supposed to eat then the clouds!” Sasha exclaimed.</p><p>“Jeez, even in the afterlife you still have a sense of humor,” Ymir jested after calming from her laughter.</p><p>“Yes, indeed she has, come Sasha so we can get reacquainted again we have been standing here a while to make sure you made it here,” with that Erwin guided Sasha and the others to what resembled a  old fashioned house.</p><p>And with that Sasha,Ymir,Marco, and Erwin talked, they talked about the old times when they were all living and talked about the even talked about memories that the other wasn’t around to witness. </p><p>Erwin asked about the mission which Sasha told him everything that led up to her death, Marco asked about Jean and if he was okay, and of course Ymir asked about Historia and Sasha told her the story when Historia punched Levi.</p><p>In the end Sasha was surprised when Erwin,Ymir and Marco pulled out a feast and told her that there was an endless amount of food. Which resulted in Sasha eating until she physically couldn’t anymore and Erwin lecturing her on how she should eat responsibly with Ymir and Marco snickering in the background.</p><p>                     The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Her death hurt me so much and I saw a video with her meeting Marco and Ymir so I just decided to write a fic.</p><p>Feel free to write upon this idea I just wanted to put this out there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>